infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Introduction (Infamous 2)
"Introduction" (formerly known as "Leaving Empire City") is the first mission of Infamous 2.InFamous 2. Synopsis From bad to worse Cole MacGrath, Zeke Dunbar and Lucy Kuo set out to go to New Marais to find Dr. Wolfe, who Kuo promised would be able to grant Cole more powers to help with his impending fight with a mysterious unstoppable force Kessler had warned the latter about known simply as "The Beast."InFamous. Zeke and Kuo try to lighten Cole's mood up a bit, as he worries about when the Beast will show up stating "he needs to be back here and ready when it shows up!" The trio's conversation is cut short as Empire City suffers as Archer Square suffers an explosion and slowly gets demolished by an unknown disturbance. Fearing for the worst, Cole jumps put of the boat and makes his way on the docks to get back into the city. After reaching the end of the docks, he throws a Megawatt Hammer in an attempt to get the source of the disturbance's attention, but it proves a mistake as the creature retaliates by throws the remains of the Archer statue at Cole, knocking him down. First fight After being prompted to quickly get up, Cole turns around to find the source of the attack, the Beast, right in front of him. The battle commences as Cole fires at it with everything he has, hoping to stop the creature from attacking any more of Empire City. A ways into the battle, the Beast decides to throw his opponent into the air, destroying part of the pier in the process. While Cole is mid-air, the Beast creates a zero-gravity field and then creates a black-hole in his hands in an attempt to catch Cole. He is able to avoid the Beast and continues the onslaught of Megawatt Hammers. The Beast is eventually stunned, which causes the zero-gravity field to cease and for Cole to fall down and stumble. After he gets back to his feet, the Beast attempts to demolish the pier for good. Zeke then signals Cole to summon a Lightning Storm, which stuns the Beast and causes it to fall into the harbor defeated. Having seemingly stop the mythical creature, Cole makes his way back to the boat as the pier starts to fall apart. After reaching it, Cole makes a leap of faith into the boat, only to suddenly stop still in mid-air. The Beast rises again and catches Cole. He attempts to escape the grasps of the Beast, finally calling down another Lightning Storm. Cole falls into the harbor while the Beast disappears. At this point, Cole is exhausted; his powers having been broken by his almost fatal fight with the Beast. Aftermath Waking up on the boat as it heads south to New Marais, Cole witnesses via the TV screen the Beast, having put itself back together destroying Empire City single-handedly. Frustrated by his lack of ability to stop it from happening, Cole resolves to do better in his next confrontation with the Beast and starts by helping his former friend Zeke test a new melee-esque device to help channel Cole's electrical powers. As they neared their destination, Kuo wisely requisitioned a much smaller boat to help sneak into New Marais, as the city was in lockdown and refused to let anybody in under normal circumstances. Walkthrough After Cole jumps down onto the dock, run towards the gate and blow it open with a bolt. Run down the dock towards the disturbance. When close enough, fire a bolt towards the Beast. It will alert him and bring him over to Cole. Continue firing bolts at him until he begins destroying the dock. He will then use his anti-gravity effects to lift everything around him, including Cole. Continue firing at him, but steer clear when he begins using his singularity attack to suck things into a black hole created within his palm. Hover away from him to avoid being sucked in. After the anti-gravity is disabled, you will now be able to summon a Lightning Storm. After doing that, run back towards the boat as the pier falls apart. Do not wait too long to jump onto the boat, as Cole may die as the dock gets destroyed. As you attempt to jump onto the boat, the Beast will lift Cole up again and will hold him in a tight grasp. Simply press R1 repeatedly to fire at the Beast until he lets go. Trivia * The dialogue of the civilians varies, depending on which save data players imported from their Infamous game save. ** Good: The crowd will be happy to see Cole and exclaim that "Justice will be served!" This will also be heard if no data was imported. ** Evil: The crowd will fear Cole and warn everyone while begging for mercy. * During the mission itself, the scar on Cole's face will be present, but in some parts of the cut-scene that follows, the scar will have vanished. * If saved data from the evil story was imported, later reviewing the following cut-scenes, Cole's lightning will be red. * The destruction caused by the Beast had wiped out Empire City, which was later known as the Empire Event. * Cole's outfit is the same as the original InFamous (with slight differences), yet in the beginning of InFamous 2, his sling bag is different. * Cole is at his most powerful mode in this mission, mainly because he has unlimited Battery core, and his arms are emitting electricity. * If one looks at the boat that exploded from the Beast seconds later, the fire will be gone and some people can be visible on board as if it never happened. * At first, when Cole jumps to the boat, the Amp is partially visible on his back. ** This was corrected a month or so after the release of InFamous 2. * Through a glitch, a part of Empire City can be revisited. However, it is difficult and commonly crashes the game. **Interestingly, Cole is able to climb on the railroad tracks and certain buildings, which could mean that Empire City was originally going to be playable in the introduction mission. * The cut-scene at the beginning foreshadows the end of the game, with red clouds over the church. Gallery inFAMOUS-2-Beast-Trailer.jpg|Ship explosion. Archer_sq5.jpg|The destruction of Archer Square. Beast_tutfight.jpg|Cole fighting the Beast. Video References Sources * Infamous * Infamous 2 Category:InFamous 2 Category:Story missions in Infamous 2